A London Gap Year
by It'sLiterallyFiction
Summary: Sam and Kayla move to London from Australia for their gap year, meeting Dan and Phil, their favourite YouTubers.
1. Dan Freaking Howell

Kayla walked into the living room, shuffling around piles of cardboard boxes. "I feel so bad leaving you alone on our first day in London," Kayla said, pulling an overdramatic sad face. I looked up from where I was sitting with my laptop. In my pajamas. On a pile of pillows in a packing box. We don't have a couch... YET.

"No! Don't feel bad! I'll just unpack some stuff and do some food shopping. Since we don't have any," I said. Which is true. We got off our flight from Australia to London at about 12 PM last night, collected our bags, fell into a cab, checked into our apartment, nearly fell asleep in the elevator, much to the confusion of a rich looking business man with us, and stumbled into our apartment. We dropped our bags and literally fell asleep on the floor amongst the many packing boxes. We don't have any furniture. This morning when we got up at 10:00, Kayla walked across the street to the 24 hours convenience store and bought a box of cereal, which we've been eating dry.

"Okay," Kayla said, "Buy loads of food. I'm going to be hungry when I get back. My aunt's taking my out to "tea" and those tiny finger sandwiches are not going to fill me up. I'll probably be home around six."

Kayla's aunt, who lives on the other side of London, insisted on taking Kayla out to tea on the first day we were in London. Kayla invited me too, but I declined. I didn't know Kayla's aunt, and, according to Kayla, she was grumpy and smelled like dead roses. Yuck.

Kayla smoothed her turquoise dress. "Okay, byeeeeeeeeee Sam!" She pounced on my head and gave me a hug.

"Bye! Have a good time. And bring me home a scone."

"Will do!" Kayla grabbed her purse and dropped her keycard in it. Then she pulled on her creamy colored flats and swept out the door.

I pushed my laptop aside and closed the lid. I wanted to get ready. I had a shower and used one of my old sweaters as a towel. I hadn't unpacked the box with the towels yet. I found some black leggings, a t-shirt and over sized knitted jumper that didn't look to worn. The hunt for my keycard and iphone began, until I found them on the bathroom counter. Stuffing my key into my pocket, I walked out and shut the door. I unlocked my phone. The lock screen was a picture of Big Ben. I had changed it on the plane. Then I had a spur of the moment idea. Why don't I go to Big Ben now!? Kayla was away all day and the food shopping could wait! I'd never seen the clock before, and it was on my "Thing To Do In London" list. You know. The list in my head. I can't be fucked to actually get a pen and paper and write it down.

I got in the elevator, excited. Usually, the most exciting thing I did each day was find a GIF on Tumblr of Phil and Dan. In the elevator I checked Twitter. Scrolling through my newsfeed, a name caught my eye. Danisnotonfire! Dan's my absolute FAVOURITE YouTuber. Closely followed by AmazingPhil, of course. You couldn't just like either Phil or Dan. You HAVE to like both. Dan's tweet said that there's was a new video up! I bounced around a little in my converse, before realizing I shouldn't do that. In an elevator. I tapped the link and began watching. The doors opened and I blindly walked out, glancing up and seeing a free sofa in the lobby. I sat down not taking my eyes off the screen. It was a collab with Phil, they were asking questions from their viewers. The questions got stranger and stranger. I was almost certain that Dan was making the questions up... I tried to smother my laughter unsuccessfully. A passerby looked up as a snorted at Dan hitting Phil with the Edward Cullen mask. The video finished too soon and I stuck my phone in my pocket. Time for Big Ben! Yay! I stood up and then suddenly realized I didn't have a fucking clue where to go. I mean, I've never been to London, I wasn't paying attention in the cab last night, I was too busy trying not to fall asleep. And anyway, Kayla was the one with a good sense of direction.

I stepped towards the front doors. 'It's cool,' I thought to myself, 'I'll just ask someone.' A man was on his phone nearby, texting someone. He had his back to me. Why not? Out of all the people in the lobby, this man looked the least business like. I swear, practically everyone was wearing "serious business" clothes, as Dan would say. I walked over to the guy and loudly said "Excuse me?"

The guy turned around and looked up from his phone. And I nearly had a freaking heart attack. I swear my stomach just disintegrated. The nervous laughter was building. Standing in front of me was Dan. Dan freaking Howell.


	2. An Awkward Walk

My first thought was 'Dan Howell. Dan Howell is standing in front of me. He is here. In front of me.' True, when Kayla and I decided to take our gap year in London, we had joked about meeting Dan and Phil on the streets, but seriously? Of course we were joking. We didn't expect to see them. We'd have to be at the right place, at the right time, which would be almost impossible. But anyway, back to reality...

'Dan Howell. What do I do? What should I ask him? What was I going to ask him before I knew it was Dan? _Crap._' I thought. Maybe I should just ask him what I was going to ask him. "Uhh, sorry to, ummm, disturb you-" (I sound like a noob. Great.) "But I, uh, was wondering which way Big Ben is? I don't even know which way to turn when I get out of the front doors..." I nervously laughed. Then mentally face palmed myself.

Dan laughed too. (He's so adorable! Fangirl scream!) "I was actually about to go that way. I could take you there?"

I made a few indistinguishable noises that I'm pretty sure he _didn't_ hear. Thank goodness. "Uhh, yeah, sounds good, thanks!" I stuttered. He starting walking and I made myself follow, even though the lack of oxygen to my brain was making it hard to program. As we went through the front doors and down the busy street, he pulled his phone out of his coat pocket. "Do you mind if I check something?" he asked politely.

"Oh, no, that's fine!" I pulled out my own phone and pressed a couple random buttons to seem less awkward. It didn't work. I glanced at Dan, then down to his phone. Not eavesdropping or anything. I just wanted to... uh... see what he's doing? Eavesdropping. Yeah... Anyway, I saw a flash of light blue and then him typing something. _Twitter._ I'm such a stalker... I tapped Twitter on my phone and waited at my newsfeed. Soon a new tweet from Dan appeared.

"Heading over to Big Ben. Come say hi if you're there! Free hugs! Don't get freaked out by the girl I'm with. Just picked her up at the stripper club last night. #strippers"

_Excuse me?_

"Excuse me?!"

Oh shit. Fuck. I didn't just say that out loud! Fuck!

"What?" Dan asked, turning to face me.

Well, too late to back out of this one. "Uh, your tweet?" Well, that gave the game away.

Dan started laughing, "You follow me? You know who I am?"

I sheepishly looked down at my phone. "I figured out it was you when you turned around in the lobby. I didn't know it was you at first..."

Dan was still laughing, "You could have told me!"

"I didn't want you to think that the only reason I asked you for directions was because I wanted your attention... I mean, I would have asked you where Big Ben was, even if you weren't you... I guessed that you get a lot of girls coming up to you and fangirling" I trailed off. I wasn't making sense.

"Ohh, I get it! It's cool. I actually don't get recognized too much. I get the occasional fan just asking for a photo, but it's not overwhelming."

I felt so stupid. He thinks I'm an idiot. I'm not even acting like myself. I don't get embarrassed easily.

"So do you still want me to take you to Big Ben?" Dan asked.

"Oh, that part was true! I was actually looking for directions to Big Ben. So yes. Please."

"That's cool, it's coming up soon." Dan said, pointing. Over the tops of building I could see the clock.

"Yay! I really want to see it! I've never been to London, and it's always looked so cool and-" I didn't finish my sentence. I slipped on a patch of ice and fell, butt down, in a pile of dirty snow.

"Ow!" Crap, I'm not usually uncoordinated either... Dan's making me this way!

"Oh my gosh, here-" Dan said, bending down and helping me up. He brushed the dirty snow from my clothes.

"Thanks..." I said, picking pieces of snow from my front. Straightening up, I could see he was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his laughter.

I swatted his with my oversized sleeve. "Shut up!" I cried, laughing too.

He let loose, laughing so hard, while I tried my best to look mad. But I couldn't. I began laughing again.

When Dan's laughter had subsided, he said "I'm sorry, it's just your face-" He started laughing again. "Here, there's a Starbucks over there. Let's go grab some coffee. I'm paying."

"Oh, thank you!" I said, smiling. I would have offered to pay, but I had absolutely no money on me. We both ordered coffees and took seats next to the window.

"I never properly introduced myself. As you know, I'm Dan" he smiled holding out his hand. His dimple appeared. I couldn't help smiling too.

"I'm Sam." I shook his hand, then wrapped both my hands around my hot coffee.

"You don't sound like you're from England," Dan said.

"No. My best friend, Kayla, and I are here from Australia." I suddenly realized how Australian I sounded when I said "Australia". Like "Straya". Oh my. "We're here on our gap year. Just for fun. No work experience or anything serious business like that." Great, I just used Dan's own quote. What a fangirl I am.

Dan nodded, "Australia sounds so cool. I really want to go. How are the spiders and snakes? And sharks?"

I laughed, "You don't just step outside and get mauled by vicious animals!"

Dan laughed too. Then something hit me. Dan was in my apartment lobby. _My _apartment. Either Dan's favourite activity was hanging out in random up market apartment building lobbies, or... "Wait, do you live in that apartment? The one where I asked you for directions?"

"Yeah, that's where Phil and I live."

At the mention of Phil, a fangirl bomb goes off inside of me. I feel a squeal coming on. I try my best to push it down. Then I suddenly realized something that made the squeal threaten to happen again. _Dan and Phil live in my apartment building._


	3. Being Annoying in a Supermarket

"We live in the same apartment!" I squealed.

"Cool, what apartment?!" Dan asked. He actually looked excited. That made me more excited. I had to tone down the fangirl.

I took a deep breath. "32." If he says that's his floor too, I think I might-

"That's my floor too!"

Oh shit. The explosion of fangirl is coming. Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck. "We live in 32D." I said.

"Hey, we're neighbors!" Dan said. "32C! You said you only moved in yesterday, right? Figures. I haven't seen you while I've been stalkingishly staring at people through my peep hole." He joked.

I laughed. Or tried to. I live next door to Phil and Dan. Kayla will have a massive freak out. She loves them as much as I do. We even have the shirts and llama hats. Which took forever to ship to Australia, by the way. But seriously. Phil and Dan. Next door. Every day. Oh shit. I feel like I'm going to explode. Abort mission. Abort mission. "That's so cool!" I managed to say. "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

Dan nodded. I stood up and tried to casually walk to the bathrooms. I locked myself inside and sort of crumpled from the waist up. My hands were all like "Oh my god, what the fuck, Dan, Phil, eeeeeee." I silent screamed with my mouth open and awkwardly hopped around the bathroom. Oh my. Fangirl transformation. Then I remembered. Dan. Dan is waiting for me. Dan just bought me coffee. Dan Howell. Danisnotonfire. Dan. I straightened out and pushed the fangirl down as best I could, flushed the toilet and turned the tap on to make it sound like I _wasn't_ having a massive freak out. I turned the tap off and unlocked the door. Stepping out, I could see Dan on his phone. The back of his head was so cute. I want to hug it. REFRAIN YOURSELF. I walked over to our table and sat back down. "Sorry."

"Nah, that's cool," Dan said, putting his phone away. "So, do you want to see Big Ben still?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's go," Dan picked up his coffee and stood up. I followed. He held the door open for me. Such a gentleman! Squee!

Dan started asking me questions about myself.

Do you like London? Yes.

How old are you and Kayla? Both 19.

Do you like Maltesers? Of course.

I answered. I must've been funny, or maybe it was just laughing at my social awkwardness, because he kept laughing.

Big Ben was amazing. Dan pointed out the landmarks around it, like the London Eye. We took stupid pictures on our phones, looking like the biggest tourists EVER. Laughing, Dan put a picture up on Twitter of us both pretending to lean against the London Eye. Like "We're so cool, look at our originality." We had awkwardly asked a random lady to take it for us, which she did. After that he said "Do you want to do anything else?"

I remembered how I had told Kayla I would do some food shopping. "Actually, I need to go do some food shopping. But I can do that later. I'm sure I can find my way to a Coles."

Dan looked at me, confused. "Coles?"

"Oh, sorry, that's the supermarket chain in Australia. What do you have here? Waitrose?"

Dan laughed "Yeah, and I'd be happy to take you. I need a few things for me and Phil. And I don't want to leave you wandering around the city. You don't know your way and anyway it's getting dark."

I looked at the time on my phone. Five already? And Dan was right. I didn't know my way around and it was getting dark. It's the middle of winter here, I remembered. "Oh, okay, thanks so much!"

Dan took me a few blocks away, to a Waitrose. Inside, we both got trolleys and started annoying just about everyone in the store by riding around in them. Yeah. We're just that mature. After getting the necessities, (You know, milk, bread, more cereal, vegetables, juice, porn DVDs. I'm joking!), we started to get a bit... crazy. It started when Dan bought _five_ packets of Maltesers. And then it escalate into pretty much buying every bit of unhealthiness we could find. Until I pointed out we had to carry it all back. "Oh, fuuucccckkkkk!" Dan wailed, looking at our two trolleys. We paid for everything, accepted the fact that we couldn't carry everything home without looking like a couple of noobs, and just began hobbling down the street. Dan suggested we take the underground. Which we did. To the extreme annoyance of everyone on the train because of all the space we took up. Back in the apartment lobby, we took an elevator up to the 32nd floor. I dropped everything in the hallway to get out my keycard, then went inside. I turned around to see Dan struggling with, not only his bags, but mine too. I cracked up. "I'm sorry!" I said rushing to retrieve my bags. We sorted out which bags belongs to who on the floor of my apartment, then stood up. Dan was now carrying an acceptable amount of bags, since most of the shopping was mine. And his was mostly Maltesers. "Thanks for taking me, " I said.

"Oh, that's okay!" said Dan. "Hey, do you maybe want to come over with Kayla tonight? We could have a movie night with Phil?"

I was in a state of shock. Dan could have just left, but no. He wanted to hang out with me. "Sure!" I said, a little too eagerly. "I can make dinner for the four of us!" I added. I didn't want him to think I was using him. After all, he took me to Starbucks, paid for my drink, took me to Big Ben, then took me to Waitrose, _paid for my groceries _(of course I was going to pay him back),carried half my bags, took me home, paid for my underground fair (going to pay him back for that too) and was now inviting me over.

"That's sounds great!" Dan said excitedly, "Come over around 6:30 then?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Okay, see you!"

"Bye! Oh, and Dan?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, when I tell Kayla all this, she'll scream so loudly, I'm sure you'll hear through the wall. So don't get worried." I said, smiling.

Dan laughed, "I'll let Phil know!"

Then he left. And I freaked out all over again. I ran to the box I'd been sitting on earlier, grabbed a cushion and screamed into it, jumping up and down all over the place.

When I was through, I looked at my phone. Six o'clock. Kayla would be home soon. I texted her.

"Kayla, hurry home now!"

A few minutes later:

"Why?! Are you okay?!

"I'm fine, please just hurry! Something important!"

"Okay, on my way up in the elevator now!"

Squee!


	4. Kayla Finds Out

I heard a keycard slide into the slot outside the door. The door handle turned. Kayla walked in. I saw her and went "Eeeeeeeee!"

Kayla rushed over. "I'm so sorry, I left you all day." She hugged me. Then the back of her hand flew to her forehead. "I. Am a terrible friend."

"So dramatic!" I cried.

She laughed. "Oooooo, I see shopping!" Kayla wiggled her shoulders. "Did you carry this all back by yourself?!"

"Sort of..." I smiled creepily. "How was the tea with your aunt?"

"Oh, you know," Kayla sighed, tossing her purse on the counter then walking over to the boxes and ripping tape off one of them, pulling our stuff out. "My aunt LOVES to talk about current events. I just got away right before she started talking about tax..."

"Da fuq?" I laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, she still smells like dead roses... So yeah..."

"Did you bring me a scone?" I joked.

"Of course. It's in my bra." She joked back.

I held my hand out, palm facing her. "Keep it."

She laughed. "So what did you do?"

Squee! "Okay, so I felt like going to do a little sightseeing. So I decided to go see Big Ben. I walked down to the lobby and was just checking my Twitter when I saw a new video from Dan. A Collab with Phil!"

Kayla squealed! "I'll watch it after I help you put this shopping away!"

Boy, if she was getting excited over a new video, wait until she hears who bought me coffee... "After I watched it, it's really funny by the way, I realized I had no fucking idea where Big Ben was. So I went up to a random guy and asked for directions."

Kayla nodded, still pulling things out of boxes.

"So then he said he was going that way anyway, so he could show me the way. I said yes and we went."

Kayla whipped around. "You should not walk around with a random stranger!" Kayla yelled.

I laughed. "Don't worry, he was nice." Haha. Nice. "So then I was walking, talking to him when I fell over. He helped me up then took me to coffee. Then we went to Big Ben, then to Waitrose so I could do the food shopping. And then he took me home on the underground."

"SAM! WE DO NOT GO ON THE UNDERGROUND WITH RANDOM STRANGERS! I DON'T CARE HOW NICE HE WAS!" Kayla laughed.

I laughed too. Yes. Haha. Funny. Wait until you find out who he was. Yes. Haha. "He's the one who helped me carry home all this shopping. Turns out, he lives in our building! On this floor. Next door." I pointed to the wall.

Kayla sighed. "Great. He knows where we live. How old is this guy?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Maybe early twenties." Haha. Nice one. Like I don't know his age. "Anyway. He lives with his roommate. Best friends, I think. And he invited us over for a movie night! With his roommate. And I'm bringing dinner. Sound good?"

Kayla slowly stood up and turned to me. "You want to go to a random strangers apartment at night, who has a roommate, who will put on a movie, so people can't hear our screams? At night?"

"So that's a no?"

Kayla rolled her eyes and bent down over a box again. "That's a no."

"You don't even want to know their names?" I said.

"Fine. What are their names?" Kayla sighed.

I took a deep breath. "Dan Howell and Phil Lester."

Kayla stopped pulling things out of the box, holding a towel. She froze awkwardly over the box. I managed to keep a straight face. She slowly stood up, dropping the towel. Her mouth was open a little. She looked at me.

"Are-are you trolling me?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head. I couldn't talk, I was using all my strength trying not to laugh.

"D-Dan and Phil?"

I managed to say "Yes."

"Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil?"

"Yes."

"Next door?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god."

The freak out was about to happen.

"Oh my god."

Shit is going to go down.

"Oh my god? Oh my god."

Here it comes...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

There it is... When her screaming had ended, I walked to the wall. I took a breath and yelled, "DAN? DID YOU HERE?!"

Silence for a second and then, "YES!" laughter followed. Two people laughing. Ermagerd. Phil!

Kayla ran over to the wall and look at it. Then back at me. Then the wall. Then me. "Is that them?" Kayla whispered.

I laughed, "Yeah! Dan's the one who took me around today."

Kayla ran to me and grabbed my hands and started up and down. "We live next to Phil and Daaa-aannnnnn! We live next to Phil and Daaa-aannnnnn!" She sang loudly. Then she froze again. "We're going to have a movie night with them. Tonight."

"Six thirty" I said.

"Ermagerd. Six thirty." She checked her phone. "IT'S SIX!" She froze. "I need to shower." She grabbed the towel she dropped when she found out about Phil and Dan, then ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

I laughed again. We are such fangirls. Then I remembered. Fuck. I have to make dinner. I ran into the kitchen and put all the shopping away, ripped the tape off a box labeled "kitchenware" and dug around until I found a big frying pan, chopping board, knife, metal spoon and a ceramic dish with a glass lid. I got all the vegetables out of the fridge, chopped them up in slices, got out some tofu, chopped it into cubes and threw it all in the frying pan. I put in some olive oil, soy sauce and sesame seed oil and turned on the stove.

Then I ran into the living room and found that Kayla was there in a towel, finding clothes to wear. "Eeeeee, have to take a shower!" I cried. "No time!"

"Here, I'll unpack your clothes and make sure the food doesn't burn."

"Thank youuuu!"

I ran into the bathroom and was taking the fastest shower ever when Kayla zipped in, threw a towel on the counter and zipped out. "THANK YOOOUUUU!" I shouted.

After the shower I ran into the kitchen in the towel and turned the stove off and tipped it all into the dish. It was nicely browned. Yummy stir fry is yummy.

In the living room Kayla was dressed in white sweatpants and dark blue hoodie. She threw me grey sweatpants and a red hoodie. "THANK YOOUUU!" I yelled for the third time, pulling them on.

Kayla grabbed my hand, "Come on! It's six thirty already, let's goooooo!"

She pulled me towards the door and grabbed both our keycards and phones and gave mine to me. I darted into the kitchen and picked up the dish of food. "ONWARD!" I cried. We hopped out the door. Yes. Hopped. Like bunnies. What? Closing the door, we walked down the hall and stopped in front on 32C. Kayla rang the door bell.


	5. Stir Fry and Harry Potter

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so, so, soooooooooo much for all the positive reviews. Every time I get a new one, or a new follower, I start fangirling. I think my mum thinks I'm going crazy or something. And my dog's all like "What the fuck."**

**Anyway. Thanks. :D**

Kayla slapped my arm, making me nearly drop the dish. Kayla was fangirling so hard. "Getting it out before I see them!" she shrieked.

I laughed. I heard something hit something else in Dan and Phil's apartment. "Fuck!" I heard Dan cry. We giggled. The door opened and Dan was there, one hand on the door handle, the other rubbing his knee. "Stupid sofa..." he mumbled before straightening up. "Hi!"

"Hi!" I said. Dan came forward and hugged me hello. Ermagerd. Dan's hugging me! He smells so great! I hugged him back. Over his shoulder Kayla was looking in awe at Dan. Dan pulled away and turned to Kayla. "Hey! You're Kayla?" Kayla nodded. Dan gave her a quick hug and opened the door wider, "Come in!"

"Thanks!" I said, stepping inside. Kayla followed.

"Ooooo, dinner?" Dan asked.

"Yup!" I said, "It's stir fry!" I handed him the dish.

He took it, "Thank you!" He set it on the breakfast bar. "I'll go get Phil!"

He left the room and I turned to Kayla and whispered, "Breakfast bar pervert." I winked. Kayla snorted.

Dan came back, followed by... PHIL! His black hair was all floppy and he was practically bouncing. "Hey!" Phil said.

"Hi, I'm Sam!" I said, putting a hand out to shake his. Seriously, Sam? A handshake? Phil reached out and shook it playfully. Yeah, playfully. I don't know. It was like a freaking puppy was shaking my hand. Phil looked so excited.

"Phil." He said, then he shook Kayla's hand. "Hi, "I'm Phil!"

"Kayla!" Kayla squeaked.

"Come on in!" Dan said, ushering us in. "Okay, so, you guys can pick a movie from here!" he said, gesturing towards the huge DVD collections.

"Oooo, yum! Is this dinner?" Phil asked, peering into the dish on their counter.

"Yeah!" I said, wandering over to him, leaving Kayla and Dan to pick out the movie. And if I knew Kayla, we would end up watching Harry Potter. She's a major fangirl for that. I am too, of course. "It's stir fry!"

"Yum!" Phil said. "We can eat it with the movie..."

"I'll dish it up now if you'd like?" I asked.

"Sure!"

Phil took me to the plates and cutlery. I divided the food up onto four plates and put forks onto them. Just forks. Because knifes are sharp. And I'm scared of Dan and Phil with knifes. I brought the plates into the living room. Phil was putting in a DVD and Dan and Kayla were talking on the couch. I set the plates down on the coffee table.

"Yum!" Kayla said, bouncing over. Harry Potter popped up on the screen. I knew it.


	6. Shreddies

The sun woke me up. 'What...'

The sun. So bright. 'What's going on...'

It's annoying... 'What the fuck it going on...'

Where is my blanket... 'Is this real life?'

WHERE'S MY FUCKING BLANKET. Probably on the other side of the bed, I'll just roll over and-

"OW!" I shrieked, rolling off the couch and tumbling onto the floor. The movement woke Dan up with a jolt.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" he shouted, waving his hands in the air, hitting Phil in the process, who woke up, startled at being hit.

"Ahhhhhh!" Phil screamed, rolling onto Kayla, who woke up and shouted "AHHHH! WHERE AM I?! PHIL GET OFF!"

After a couple moments of confused chaos, everybody untangled themselves from each other and Dan hopped up. "I'm hungry!" he declared, stumbling into the kitchen and opening cupboards. Reaching into one, he pulled out a 1 kilogram box of Shreddies. "SHREDDIES! Mmmmm, so sexy!" he said, stroking the box.

"Noooo! My Shreddies!" Phil jumped up and pounced on Dan, grabbing the Shreddies away and taking off across the living room.

"NO!" Dan yelled, running after Phil, "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dan managed to wrestle the box away from Phil and returned to the kitchen, holding the Shreddies high above his head proudly. Then he started caressing the box, and kissing the front of it. Holding the box out to us, he said, "Care for some Shreddies?"

"How can I resist after you made them sound so sexual I asked, taking the box.

After breakfast, we arranged to meet later in the afternoon and Kayla and I returned to our apartment. We took showers and got dressed. Looking around, Kayla said, "We should probably order some furniture. My aunt told me about a website that delivers!" She picked up her laptop and opened it. I sat next to her on the floor and we spent the morning buying furniture. "It should arrive in about two days," I told Kayla, putting in the last of our credit card details.

"Great!" She said, grabbing her laptop and putting it on the counter. I guess we'll have to sleep on the floor tonight. Comfy..."

"Yeah, super comfortable, I always dreamed of sleeping on the floor." I said sarcastically.

At one o'clock, after lunch, we met Dan and Phil in front of their apartment. "Where are we going?" Kayla asked.

Dan and Phil exchanged a glance and then said "Laser tag!"

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE LASER TAG!" Kayla and I yelled, jumping up and down.

Dan and Phil laughed. Kayla was super good at the game, sneaking up on people and then running away after tagging them. Me? Not so much. I mostly stumbled around and screamed every time I got shot. Playing laser tag with Kayla was a lot of fun because every time she got shot she yelled " Awwww, POO!" and that's extremely funny to hear from the other side of the maze when everyone's being super quiet.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the laser tag place and Dan and Phil ushered us inside.

Inside, we checked in at the desk and after being told the rules, were given vests and guns. A young man asked us if we wanted to be in teams. "Yes!" Kayla said excitedly, "You guys," she said, pointing to Dan and Phil, "Should be and team, and then Sam and I will be a team and we'll see who's best."

"You're on!" said Phil, grabbing Dan's arm and pulling him into the maze. Kayla and I followed them into the dark.


End file.
